The existing irons are disposed with a metal soleplate, which has a heating pan, in the lower portion of the housing. A thermoregulator is disposed inside the housing to control the power to the heating pan and then change the heat radiation of the metal soleplate; the housing is disposed with thermoregulator knob, which is directly connected to the level lever of thermoregulator to regulate the level of the electricity output of the thermoregulator.
To expand the use mode of the iron, combining a steam brush set and a base set to be a biservice iron.
The steam boiler of electrical heated is disposed inside the housing of the steam brush set. The steam outlet of the steam brush is connected to the outside from the bottom of the housing. The electrical wire is led into the housing from the rear portion and connected to the switch of the steam boiler. Turn on the switch, the steam boiler is energized by the external power, the water inside the steam boiler turns into steam and spurts out from the bottom of the housing. A handle is disposed on the housing of the steam brush set for independently usage of garment ironing.
The heating pan is disposed at the bottom of the housing of the base set. The thermoregulator is disposed inside the housing to control the power to the heating pan and then change the radial of the heating pan. The housing of the base set is disposed without handle, but the housing of the base set is disposed with an accommodation room for the steam brush set and for locking the lower of the steam brush set. The steam brush set is locked to the base set, forming an iron with a handle for ironing.
However, how to realize the thermoregulator knob on the steam brush to disassemble connect to the level lever of the thermoregulator on the base set to regulate the level of the energy output of the thermoregulator is a much vexed problem for the designer. In the disassemble state, the rotation positions of the thermoregulator knob on the steam brush and the level lever of the thermoregulator on the base set are random, making it difficult to make sure that the thermoregulator knob and the level lever of the thermoregulator are rotating synchronously when the steam brush set is locked to the base set. Besides, it's difficult to ensure that the level indicator for the thermoregulator knob can exactly read the present level of the thermoregulator when the thermoregulator knob is randomly connected to the level lever of the thermoregulator.